


i wouldn't need a sundial

by bravest



Category: Fables, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest/pseuds/bravest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow thinks about Bigby and her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wouldn't need a sundial

It’s sad, she thinks, but it’s the way things have to be.

When Bigby sits on the edge of her desk and leans his arm to grab the back of her chair, she makes no notice. She knows, of course, that he’s  _right there_  — there’s no ignoring the presence of him, bulking at her side, and the pungent smell of his stale cigarettes.

It’s not what she wants, however. It’s not what she needs.  _He’s_  not what she needs. Bigby can’t ask her flat out to go to a ball with him, Bigby thinks she needs to be sheltered, Bigby looks at her in ways she’s not ready to acknowledge.

None of this is on her. She owes him nothing. She works, carries the entire Fable community on her shoulders, makes decisions men would tear themselves apart over.

She doesn’t  _need_  anything else. She is Snow White, and she gets shit done. If sometimes she looks at Bigby as he looks through one of the books, it’s only to make sure he won’t mess up it’s pages. If sometimes she enjoys his company and stays a little longer, just a little while, it’s because she had work to finish up.

On a rooftop she tells him no, and he backs down. She likes him a little more for it, and the next time she thinks about him she’s in the space between sleep and awareness, hovering, and she doesn’t have time to be startled by his appearance in her thoughts: she falls asleep almost instantly.

It takes her  _years_  to come to terms with how she feels. After he kept what happened during their little trip from her she feels the inklings of the start die down, and it’s only years after she gives birth that they pick up again.

When they do, though, she’s finally ready for them, and they bring a sense of peace and serenity in her. She loves Bigby, and that’s okay. He’s the father of her children whom she loves more than anything in the world, and when he comes back to her, this time, she relents.

The good thing about being a Fable is when you have centuries to make up for, you have another handful of centuries to actually do so.

And that’s exactly what she intends to do.


End file.
